In areas secured by an access control system, users are often required to present some form of credential before being allowed to pass through a door or other barrier. For example, a user may need to use one or more of a key (mechanical or electronic), a code, a biometric feature or other device to obtain access.
U.S. 2011/0048862 A2 describes an elevator system in a building. When movement of a door in the building is detected (e.g., movement of an apartment door as it is being closed or opened), an elevator car is sent to the floor where the door is located. The elevator doors open at the floor after a passenger-specific route time has expired.
Further options for access control could be advantageous.